The Call of Duty
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Agents of SHIELDxPower Rangers Dino Thunder crossover. Adrasteia Coulson pulls double duty - working with SHIELD and the rangers. But, what will happen when her father is killed in action just before the battle of New York? Please read and review.
1. The Greatest Man I Never Knew

**The Call of Duty**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always … I own nothing … Minus Adrasteia Coulson.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Family/Angst/Romance

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Glee Cast - "No Surrender"  
Reba McEntire - "The Greatest Man I Never Knew"

**Author's Note:  
**For the purposes of this story, I've replaced the original yellow Dino Ranger – Kira Ford – with my own character, Adrasteia Coulson. Adrasteia is Phil Coulson's daughter and her name is Greek for "feel safe". Just thought I'd throw that out there, before we get started so you're not completely lost. This first chapter takes place immediately after the events in _The Avengers_.

* * *

The Greatest Man I Never Knew

* * *

_Well, we made a promise we swore we'd always remember | No retreat, baby, no surrender | Like solders on the winter's night | With a vow to defend | No retreat, baby, no surrender_

* * *

Dr. Thomas Oliver – joined by three of his students – found himself watching another of his students and friends, Adrasteia – or Addie as she preferred her friends to call her – performing on stage. However, this was not one of her typical, light-hearted performances. No, they could all tell that this song was clearly, deeply personal to the young ranger and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. A soft, sad melody played before she finally began to sing.

* * *

"The greatest man I never knew | Lived just down the hall | And, every day, we said 'hello' | But, never touched, at all | He was in his paper | I was in my room | How was I to know he thought I hung the moon"

* * *

Tommy Oliver watched his student, ranger colleague, and friend on stage and wondered why she was singing this particular song. This wasn't her typical styel – she never sang anything so personal. But, he had to put those questions on the back-burner until he could ask her about it, later. For now, he could only watch in sympathy as she continued onward.

* * *

"The greatest man I never knew | Came home late every night | He never had too much to say | Too much was on his mind | I never really knew him | And, now, it seems so sad | Everything he gave to us took all he had"

* * *

Trent Fernandez could tell that Addie was clearly singing about her father. She often complained about her lack of quality time with the man. What he couldn't figure out, however, was why she was singing about him in the past tense. Though, he had an idea. But, he just didn't want to think that way until he had confirmation.

* * *

"Then, the days turned into years | And, the memories to black and white | He grew cold like an old winter wind | Blowing across my life"

* * *

Ethan James looked confused as he listened to his close friend singing about her father in the past tense. However, a metaphoric light bulb lit up over his head as he realized that Addie's father would undoubtedly have been involved with the battle against the alien attack in New York. That was one battle he knew none of them would ever forget. They had all been ready, willing and able to jump in and handle the aliens when they saw the Avengers stepping up and handling it for them. Ethan, for one, was definitely relieved to know that the fate of the world didn't rest _entirely _on their shoulders. Knowing that there were other capable heroes out there taking a little bit of the pressure off of them was definitely a great relief. However, right now, he had a sinking feeling that the casualties of that battle had hit a little closer to home than he'd originally realized.

* * *

"The greatest words I never heard | I guess I'll never hear | The man I thought would never die | Has been dead less than a week | He was good at business | But, there was business left to do | He never said he loved me | Guess he thought … I knew"

* * *

Watching their friend finish her song and hop off the stage, the others all waited patiently as they watched her approach their table. As she sat down, a brief silence fell over the group as Tommy, Trent, Conner and Ethan all shared awkward glances – each waiting for one of the others to break the silence and voice the question weighing on all their minds. Finally, as the group's leader and mentor, Tommy felt it fell on his shoulders to break the silence. "That was beautiful, Addie." He complimented.

"Thanks, Dr. O." Adrasteia replied, meekly, without making any eye contact with any of the guys around her.

However, before anyone else could say anything more, the bane of all of their existences bounded in. "So? Looks like our own little resident Hilary Duff has some daddy issues, huh?" She taunted, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Before Tommy and the others could finish the thought _Oh, this is gonna be bad_, they were all shaken back to reality as they heard a loud clatter as Adrasteia threw her chair to the ground behind her and was rapidly backing the would-be TV reporter up against the wall. "My father sacrificed his _life _to keep smart-mouthed little **bitches **like you safe from threats your pathetic little bleach-blonde-bimbo brain could even _begin _to comprehend!" She hissed, enjoying the look of wide-eyed terror on blonde's face more than what could ever possibly be considered healthy. But, in the moment, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. And, just as the others all breathed a mental sigh of relief as they watched her turn and walk away from the blonde, she surprised them all by whirling around on her heel as she spat "What the _fuck _have _you _done, lately?!"

Knowing that there was no version of this that ended well, Tommy, Trent, Conner and Ethan all jumped out of their seats. The other patrons around them in the coffee shop all watched in awestruck suspense as it took all four of the men to hold her back from advancing on the intruder to their group.

Finally, her heaving, angry breaths relaxed into a more normal pattern as Adrasteia calmed down, watching the young woman that had taunted her run out the door of the coffee shop. "Hey." Tommy spoke to her, quietly, waiting until he had the angry young teen's full attention. "Hey, why don't we all get outta here and you can tell us what that was all about?" He suggested.

After a moment of silence, Adrasteia finally acquiesced. "Okay." With that, the whole group made their way outside to their cars where they all departed en route to their headquarters.

* * *

"Okay, Addie…" Tommy Oliver began, once the rest of his team was safely inside the headquarters. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" He asked, hands set firmly on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Dr. O." Addie sighed, apologetically. "It's just that … I found out, yesterday, that my dad was killed in action just before the battle of New York took place-"

"Wait, is that why you got called outta class, yesterday?" Trent questioned, curiously, recalling the yellow ranger's mysterious removal from their classroom.

"And, why you never came back, the rest of the day?" Tommy added, piling onto his student's previous question.

"Yeah." Adrasteia confirmed, quietly. "I needed some time to clear my head – that's where that song I sang, today, came from." She elaborated, an audible note of depression in her voice. "And, when Cassidy started teasing me about my 'daddy issues' … I don't know … I just … I guess I just lost it." She finished, waving her hands, hopelessly. "I'm sorry, Dr. O." She apologized, hanging her head, low.

"Well, I think – under the circumstances – what you did was understandable." Tommy replied, gently, as Adrasteia popped her head, back up – shocked by the leniancy her teacher, mentor, and friend was showing her.

"Yeah." Conner added, clapping a hand, gently on the yellow ranger's shoulder. "If I'da known that … Hell, I'd probably have gone off on her, _myself_."

"I think any of us would have." Ethan replied, understandingly.

"Thanks, guys." Addie replied, grateful for all of her friends' support.

"Listen…" Tommy spoke up. "Why don't you take a few days off from ranger training? Take some time to clear your head – get yourself together?" He offered. "I'm sure you probably need some time to take care of your father's arrangements-"

"That won't be necessary." The rangers – minus Adrasteia – all whirled around, ready to strike, as they all turned their attention to the source of the strange voice in their lab.

"Who are you?!" Conner demanded, trying to take charge of the situation, as he eyed the tall, broad intimidating man standing in the doorway with skin as dark as ebony with a black patch over his left eye, clad from head to toe in different black fabrics.

"Guys…" Adrasteia interjected, waving her arms for the rangers to all stand down. "Chill. He's on our side." She added, breathing a mental sigh of relief as her teammates all stood down. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Nick Fury – Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." She added, introducing her other boss and mentor.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan questioned, curiously.

"Yeah." Ethan added. "How'd you find us?"

"Quite simple." Fury replied, folding his arms loosely over his chest. "I followed her." He added, pointing toward Adrasteia.

"Oops." Adrasteia muttered, quietly.

"Agent Coulson." Fury added, accusingly. "You – of all people – know, full-well, the protocol for 0-8-4s." He added, before Tommy spoke up.

"'0-8-4s'?" Tommy repeated, curiously, turning to Adrasteia. "What's an 0-8-4?"

Sighing, Adrasteia turned to her science-teacher-turned-mentor. "0-8-4 is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s code designation for an object of unknown origins." She elaborated. "He's talking about the dinogems." She added, taking her team's quirked eyebrows as a cue to continue. "He's saying that I should have turned them over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be analyzed."

"That's insane!" Trent interjected.

"I told you we'd end up in some creepy government lab with wires coming out of our heads!" Ethan added.

"Guys!" Adrasteia declared, effectively silencing her teammates, before turning to Fury. "You see why I didn't turn them in?! Conner and Ethan – and, eventually, Trent and Dr. O. - weren't dangerous…" She added, defensively, before trailing off as she corrected herself. "Okay, maybe Trent was, at first – but, we handled it."

"That wasn't your call to make." Fury warned.

"Maybe not." Adrasteia conceded. "But, I also didn't think it was my call to make to kidnap my friends." She argued, vehemently. "And, considering that we're not all walking dinosaurs – I'd say we've been doing a damn good job of taking some of the pressure off S.H.I.E.L.D." She hissed.

"I'm well aware of all the good work you rangers have done." Fury admitted. "That's exactly why we never made a move to stop you or bring any of you in." He elaborated.

"Then, with all due respect, what – exactly – are you doing here?" Adrasteia questioned.

"I'm here, because I need to talk to you." Fury replied, before glancing around at the other rangers. "Privately." He added, intimating that he needed to speak to the young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent away from any unauthorized ears.

"I'll be back, you guys." Adrasteia replied, stepping forward to follow Fury.

* * *

"What do you want from me, Fury?" Adrasteia inquired, her voice sounding as tired as she felt – physically and emotionally. Without another word, Fury simply handed her a beige filefolder. Eying the director, suspiciously, Adrasteia opened the folder, viewing its contents. "Are you insane?!" She barked, her eyes sparking to life with a fury unlike anything the director had ever seen. "No!" She half-shouted. "No, I won't do it!" She insisted. "My dad _terminated _T.A.H.I.T.I. and for damn good reason! I won't drag him through that!" She added, ranting onward. "The man gave his life for your cause. … Just let him rest in peace." She added, quietly, her voice trembling with emotion she was desperately fighting back.

"I understand how much I'm asking of you–" Fury replied, gently, before being cut off by a resounding _SMACK _as Adrasteia leapt out of her seat, slamming her fist down on the table before her.

"THE **HELL **YOU DO!" Adrasteia roared, her chest heaving with heavy, angry, breaths for the second time that day as a wild, passionate, anger burned in her eyes. Anyone else would have been horrified by the sight before them. "You are _asking _me to subject **_my father_** to treatments that will ultimately end in him _losing his _**_MIND_**!"

"We've accounted for the flaws in the original project T.A.H.I.T.I." Fury countered, calmly. "We've developed a seventh procedure – a robotic-assisted neuro-microsurgery – which will prevent the mental detrioration." He elaborated, carefully.

"Bullshit!" Adrasteia spat. "I **won't **use my dad as a guinea pig for your bullshit experiments!" She added, pulling a small lighter out of her pocket. Flicking the flame to life, she held the small, flickering, flame up to the folder, watching it the fire spread – enveloping the folder – before dropping the folder into the wastebasket, next to Fury's desk. Glaring daggers at her boss, one final time, the young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent silently turned and stormed out of the office.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**As always, I hope you've enjoyed this little offering. This is just an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while, and wouldn't leave me alone or let me concentrate on anything else. So, I decided to get it started – getting the first chapter written – in hopes that the creative monkeys would quiet down and let me think. Anyway, I'm really excited about this story, too. And, don't forget to read and review!

~Skye Coulson


	2. Where Do We Begin?

**The Call of Duty**

Disclaimer:  
You know the drill.

Rating:  
T

Genre:  
Family/Angst

Lyrics Used:  
Skylar Grey - "Back From the Dead"

* * *

Where Do We Begin

* * *

_I never thought that you and I would ever meet again | I mourn the loss of you, sometimes and pray for peace within | The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been | But, where do we begin now that you're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead | Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead_

* * *

Adrasteia Coulson was with her friends – the Power Rangers – sparring when they all froze to the spot when they all heard a hauntingly familiar voice. "Mind if I cut in?" Agent Phil Coulson spoke, from his postion behind Dr. Thomas Oliver who had been sparring with Adrasteia.

"Dad?" Adrasteia's voice was scarcely above a whisper as she spoke. She'd been paralyzed with shock when she'd seen her father standing behind her mentor.

Simultaneously, Tommy and Trent muttered "Mr. Coulson?"

Meanwhile, Conner and Ethan joined the group's chorus with "Mr. C.?"

"I prefer 'Agent Coulson' … If you don't mind." Phil replied, glancing around the room, smugly.

"But…" Conner interjected, finding himself suddenly at a loss for words.

"I thought…" Trent added, trailing off as words failed him, as well.

"Addie said you were dead?" Tommy finally spoke up, speaking for the rest of the team.

"I was." Phil confirmed. "For all of eight seconds – if the official record is to be believed." He added, cheekily. "But, I was there … It was forty."

"So, you're saying…" Adrasteia began, carefully, attempting to process everything her father was saying. "That you _did die_ … But, that they brought you _back_?"

"Precisely." The elder Coulson affirmed.

"Why wouldn't Fury tell me?!" The yellow ranger wondered. "Why would he go on letting me believe you were dead for over a _week_?!" She demanded, angered by the notion that her boss would allow her to believe her father to be dead when he was actually alive all along.

"I honestly can't answer that." Phil replied, regretfully. He hated knowing that his daughter had been lied to. But, he just didn't have the answers to make everything okay for her. "But, I had to venture a guess…" He offered, hoping to bring whatever comfort he could to his daughter. "…I would say that maybe it was because he'd seen that my 'death' had been the motivating factor which lead to the Avengers finally working together as a team. … He probably didn't want to wreck their new-found sense of cohesion." He offered, by way of explanation.

"That's not good enough–" Adrasteia began, only to be interrupted by her father.

"I didn't say it was a _good _explanation." Phil counted, quickly. He hated that his daughter had been lied to. He just didn't know what to say to make it right. "Just that it was the only one I _had_." He shrugged, helplessly.

"Perhaps, we should give these guys some privacy." Tommy suggested, ushering the rest of the rangers back into the lab.

"Oh, come on, Dr. O.!" Ethan whined, sounding not unlike a two-year-old throwing a fit.

"Yeah, Dr. O.! We'll be quiet!" The red ranger whined, joining in with his comrade in blue.

"In the lab!" The black ranger ordered. "Now!" He added, gesturing for the rest of the rangers to return to the lab, watching as they all headed back inside, before following behind them.

* * *

Once they'd been left alone, Adrasteia broke the silence. "So … what does this mean, exactly?" She wondered, voicing the first of many questions weighing on her mind. "Are you going back to the Avengers Initiative? Do they even know you're _alive_?!"

"No." Phil replied, calmly, effectivly cutting off his daughter's endless line of questioning. "Fury wants them kept in the dark, as I will be leaving the Initiative to head up a new team of operatives." He added, taking a brief pause before continuing. "A team that I had _hoped_ you would be a part of." He added, intimating that her involvement with the rangers would interfere with her ability to serve with his team.

"Yeah…" Adrasteia drawled, awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, nervously. "About that … the whole Power Ranger thing …" She added, stalling for time so that she might think of a good excuse for not cluing her father in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a hero?" Phil interjected, with a mix of betrayal and pride in his voice. He was truly proud of all that his baby girl had accomplished in her time with the rangers. He was only hurt that she hadn't told him the truth about being a ranger from the beginning.

Adrasteia could read between the lines of what her father was saying to her. "I know…" She replied, anxiously. "I know … the protocol … and, I know that I should have been honest with you from the beginning." She admitted, shamefully. "But, when Ehtan, Conner, and I all first came into our powers … The guys were afraid we'd all end up – and I quote – 'in some creepy government lab with wires coming out of our heads'." The yellow ranger replied, shamefully.

"Addie, you know I'd never let anything happen to you or your friends." Coulson replied, defensively. He had hoped that his daughter would have known that he would move Heaven and Earth to protect her and even the other rangers.

"Yeah, I know that…" Adrasteia replied. "But, Conner and Ethan weren't as convinced. I promised them that I'd keep the secret to protect them."

Coulson sighed, lightly. "I can understand why you felt compelled to do what you did. … I'm not condemning you." He added. "I'm just trying to understand."

"I'm really sorry, dad." Adrasteia apologized.

"It's quite all right, sweetheart." Phil replied, resting a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder for a brief moment before drawing her into his arms. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you." Phil added, warmly.

"Thanks, dad." The yellow ranger replied, though muffled by her father's broad shoulder. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"Hey…" Phil replied, gently, pulling just far enough away to look his daughter in the eye. "I've seen the damage that … Mesogog … or … whatever his name is … has caused." He added, firmly. "I've seen the good you and your fellow rangers have done. I'd be hard-pressed _not_ to be proud of you." He smiled, gently. "I'm only sorry the rangers beat me to you."

"Dad…I've already _been _pulling double-duty…" Adrasteia _chuckled,_ lightly. "I've already been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. _and_ the Power Rangers." She added, enjoying watching her father's eyebrows jump to his hairline, awestruck, quite thoroughly. "It's no trouble for me to switch gears to work with you and your new team." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Phil questioned. There was no question, Phil Coulson was thrilled by the prospect of finally getting to work with his precious daughter. He just worried that she might be biting off a bit more than she could chew. "I don't want you to spread yourself, too thin." He added.

"Trust me, dad." Adrasteia assured her father. "There's no way in _hell_, that I would pass up the chance to work with you and do twice as much good in the world by working for _two_ teams of good guys!"

Phil had to admit … the idea of working with Adrasteia was extremely enticing. And, he knew well enough to trust her judgment. If she said she could handle it, then, he knew well enough to trust her. "Welcome aboard, Agent Coulson." Phil smiled, every bit the proud father that he knew he had every right to be.

Smiling, Adrasteia accepted her father's proffered hand. _This will also be a good chance for me to keep my eye on him … Make sure Fury didn't do any lasting damage._ She thought to herself as she shook her father's hand: though, she could never say as much to him. She would never allow him to know what she had refused to do to him at Fury's request. "Thanks, Agent Coulson." She smiled, effectively concealing all of her doubts and concerns about her father's well-being.

* * *

Author's Note:  
As always, I hope you've enjoyed this little offering. My husband and I are getting ready to take a trip out of town in the next couple of days and I'll be starting a new job the day after we get back. So, I can't promise when the next chapter will be posted. But, I promise to get it up as soon as I possibly can. In the meantime, don't forget to drop me a review!

~Skye Coulson


End file.
